A Matter of Opinion
by Mr Makulu
Summary: After finding out that her friend Keiko is already engaged, Kimiko has fallen into a state of self loathing and its up to Rai to step forward and snap her out of it. Raikim. Short oneshot.


**Authors Note: To celebrate my third anniversary of being an author on , I decided to sit my butt down and finally type this oneshot.**

**This is a request fic going out to ****tennisgurl13, the winner of a competition I had posted in one of "Demon of Wind" Chapters. She had asked me for a RaiKim fic with no other specifications other than it be set in temple.**

**Hope you like it**. **Would love to know what you guys think about it.**

Kimiko continued to look at her self in the full length mirror. She was only in her under garments, twisting and turning to bring new angles of her body into view.

And with every new angle she let out a small groan.

_Is there any part of me that's right?_

Kimiko wasn't usually the kind person to examine herself in the mirror like this but a recent call from her friend Keiko had been a harsh blow from reality.

* * *

"_Hey Kimiko! You'll never guess what."_

"_What Kieko?"_

"_I'm engaged!"_

"_Wait, What?"_

"_I'm engaged, you know Nobu? The guy I've been seeing for a while. Well he's gotten my family's approval and now we're engaged. We're going to wait until we've finished studying but isn't that awesome?...Kimi? You there?"_

* * *

That call had been a literal wake up call. While she had been busy training, fighting evil and preventing 10 thousand years of darkness, she had removed her self from the dating market. At this rate she would be 25 and still with out a potential husband.

_And then I might as well get "Game Over" tattooed to my forehead._

Its not that she wasn't completely undesirable. There was bound to be a ton of guys that would want to marry the sole heir to the Tohimiko empire.

_But I don't want to marry some jerk who's just interested in my money._

She looked again at the image in the mirror and let out an almost defeated sigh.

_Then again what else does this body have to be interested in_.

"Girl, you keep that up and the mirror's going to start handing you twenties."

Kimiko turned her head to see Raimundo Perdrossa, the resident Wind Dragon, Brazilian and smart mouth, leaning against the side of the entrance of Kimiko's cubical.

"Don't start Rai." Kimiko warned.

Instead of taking the hint that Kimiko had tried to give, Rai walked into the room. He noticed an article that Kimiko had printed. Seeing as Rai had the long held belief that Kimiko's stuff was fair game, he picked up the article and had a read.

"Is Plastic Surgery right for you?" Rai read out, "Kimi, you can't seriously be considering going under the knife."

Despite the fact that Kimiko could hear the concern in his tone, Kimiko did not like Rai budding in like this.

"What if I am? What's wrong with wanting to improve the landscape."

"Girl, the woman who wrote this probably hasn't got any part of her body left that's old enough for the big kid rides."

"Maybe but no one will doubt that she has a female body," Kimiko said, "I mean look at me! I'm built like a boy."

She flexed her arm, showing what couldn't be denied as impressive biceps. Training in the temple had done wonders for her muscles but as she saw now had done nothing to give her a girlish figure.

_How come I never noticed this before._

"Do boys have breasts?"

"You mean these things?" Kimiko asked, pointing to the two peaks in her chest, "please, Clay has bigger breasts than I do."

At that, Rai burst out laughing.

"Damn girl, that's a good one, I've go to remember it."

"Would you take this seriously?!"

"I hope not," Rai replied, "its bad enough that you are."

"I don't see what's the big deal about wanting to make my self desirable."

"And who says you're not desirable?"

"No-one exactly," Kimiko admitted, "but you don't see guys lining up to go out with me. Not that I blame them."

She took another look at the mirror and let out a miserable sigh.

"I mean who would want someone like me?"

Before she could she could say anything else, she felt Rai grip her her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. Time seemed to stop as Kimiko found her self almost sinking into his emerald gaze.

She was then brought out of her trance by the sensation of his lips pressed against hers.

The kiss was simple and chaste but seemed to say so much. Rai was in complete control, never pushing further, never forcing Kimiko to react but still being a presence that had her full attention.

After goodness knows how long, Rai slowly pulled away.

"Kimiko, I'm only going to say this once so listen good," Rai kept his tone even but with a slight edge of Kimiko didn't know what, "I don't want someone**like** you; I want you. I want the warrior that doesn't let anyone tell her how what the right way to act is, I want the friend that I can always count on and I want the _woman_ that fills my dreams at night. I want you, only you, just the way you are."

Kimiko was bombarded by different realisations; this included what Rai was saying, what his words and actions made her feel and, more urgently, here she was standing in just her underwear.

Before Kimiko could even start to react, Rai began to leave.

"I know for some reason your feeling bad about not having a swarm guys beating down your door but getting some shop extras isn't that answer" he said, "If you get tired of emoing in front of that mirror, there's a Wind Dragon down the hall that likes you the way you are now and wants to be with you. If your interested, let me know, if not, we'll pretend this never happened, your choice."

For a moment there was silence as she stood alone in the cubical. She bent down to pick up the papers that Rai had dropped. She stared at the article, seemingly trying to process everything that had happened.

Moments later, it burst into flames. The last of the paper was completely burned up, Kimiko jumped into the first pieces of clothing she could find and gave pursuit.

"HEY RAI!!! WAIT UP!!!"


End file.
